


In My Nightmares

by LanaDelHoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, keith (voltron) - Freeform, keith dies, lance (voltron) - Freeform, uhhh lemme get uhhhh sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelHoe/pseuds/LanaDelHoe
Summary: "Tonight nightmares will be your sweetest dreams and laughter will be the one sound you'll never wish hear."





	In My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in October but finished it last night at 1:00 am

"Tonight nightmares will be your sweetest dreams and laughter will be the one sound you'll never wish hear."

 

He had been in the dark of that cave for three hours.

 

Keith groaned and looked up at the sky. The gang settled on a planet for diplomatic mission. He went off by himself to explore the planet, he had been hiking in the mountains to clear his head and  
had fallen through the crevice he was too preoccupied to see. Sad.

He winced and shifted slightly in order to favor his right leg. He was lying spread eagle on the ground, but even that hurt his leg. Apparently when he fell he had torn open his calf on a rock. He had looked at it once and saw that there was a huge chunk missing from it. He decided to not look at it again.

 

Something shifted in the dark and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Don't let it come, oh please oh please don't let it come  
He had only caught a glimpse of it, when he had been in a feverish haze right after he fell. It had stayed just behind the ring of daylight that shone through the cave, but he could still see dripping teeth in the darkness.

 

He didn't want to die...he had a husband back home, dammit!

 

Lance was such a good boy. Time and time again Keith had debated whether he was deserving of his sunshine boy. He was so kind and bubbly-always with a goofy grin and a glint in his sky blue eyes. They had an house back on Earth, it had taken every ounce of Lance’s ability to convince Him to move there in the first place, being accustomed to life in the Castle.

But it had been worth it. They had two children: a girl, 7 years old with bright blue eyes and raven hair named María, and a baby boy named Leo with chocolate colored hair and violet eyes. Their children were angelic both in beauty and personality, though María is a bit strange, but Keith and Lance adored their baby girl anyway.

They had a garden and a picket fence and everything that Lance had asked for on their wedding night. Keith sometimes joked that Lance was his wife, with the almost maternal way he took care of him, and he was his husband: Lance...

 

Keith felt a few tears well up in his eyes.

 

Lance...

 

What will happen to him & their babies ...

 

Will he be alright without me... Of course he will...  
He's Lance...  
My Lance...  
My perfect, sweet Lance...  
He was sure that Lance could survive on his own. He could do so much better than him, after all...but would he even know what happened to him?

Would they find his body? ...what was left of it? But if they found his body, that would mean that they could become prey to the thing in the shadows! He didn't want anyone else to die! Let alone his precious Lance...

 

His heart practically stopped when he heard the thing shuffle in the shadows. He wanted to run away, but he knew it was hopeless.  
He was paralyzed from the waist down.

 

**********

"C'mere María! Dinner's ready!"  
Lance smiled as María trode over to his bowl with her raven hair in two pigtails. only to barreled down by the fur-ball he was forced to share a house with. Lance let out a laugh as María scarfed down her food while occasionally snatching some from her father’s bowls. She was so bright and energetic. He cradled Leo in his arms, feeding him. Worry crossing his mind

His smile melted into a frown and he looked out the window at the garden they had planted the previous summer. He worried his lower lip as he watched a butterfly- like creature alight on an alien flower .He looked at his watch.

 

Keith left five hours ago...where is he?

 

**********

He let out a wet scream as his chest was torn into shreds. Liquid bubbled in the back of his throat and choked him. He tried to fight his attacker with his hands, only to have his right torn off in the process.

He felt bones breaking and then tissue tearing as his arm disappeared into the maw of the hideous thing. The right side of his face felt wet and empty and he knew he had somehow lost an eye without realizing it.

His rib cage had popped open now, and he could see the creature dip it's gnarled face into his chest. He could see as it went up to it's ears in his organs and he could feel it's breath on what little nerves he had still in his torn flesh.

 

He could no longer scream and he could only lay there in shock as he was literally eaten alive. His vision had gone in his other eye now, leaving him in darkness. Whether it had been scratched out by sharp talons or by something else he had no clue. He could only wait for his life to end and hope that it happened soon.

 

He was getting tired and he could no longer feel pain. He briefly wondered if he would go to Heaven, but decided that he could nothing about it if he was sent to Hell.  
His time was up, after all.


End file.
